The invention relates to a torsion vibration damper in the power transmission path of a motor vehicle.
From DE-A-3 723 015 a damper is known comprising input parts adapted to be driven by an internal combustion engine, output parts which are connected to a gear mechanism and a first torsion spring arrangement between both parts comprising coil springs having a high length: diameter ratio and being axially and radially guided in guide passages disposed concentrically of the axis of rotation and which are compressed upon the transmission of torque between the input and output parts. The coil springs having a high length:diameter ratio are incorporated into guide passages which are provided in a radially outward direction with a wear-resistant lining. Between this lining and the coils of the coil springs a centrifugal force-dependent friction is generated. This centrifugal force-dependent friction is superposed on other friction force components which result, for example, from the initial tension with which the springs are inserted into their curved guide passages. Furthermore, with increasing compression of the coil springs, radially directed friction force components are created which are dependent upon transmitted torque and angle of the applied surfaces between the two ends of the springs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a torsion vibration damper having a spring arrangement which permits of easier handling upon assembly of the individual parts of the torsion vibration damper and which furthermore admits of influencing of the friction created by centrifugal force in order to arrive at better tuning.